Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3-(-3y-1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 3 {-1(}\gray{-3y-1}{)} $ $ 3 + {3y+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 3y + {3 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 3y + {4}$ The simplified expression is $3y+4$